


Cheese and Bacon Burger with Extra Lettuce

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Calling Luffy 'Captain' kink, Dom!Luffy, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sub!Zoro, Threesome - M/M/M, and Sanji who isnt bound by any Dom/Sub rules but is there as an enthusiastic participant, for the sake of the fic lets pretend that lube doesnt taste awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 08:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10159097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luffy’s hand had trailed up from where it had been guiding Sanji into Zoro and had now clasped firmly around Zoro’s red, flushed cock. He gave it a few strokes before slicking it with lube. Twisting his hand expertly around the head, he spread the slick substance around the pulsating length. Zoro sighed in pleasure and leant back, eyes drooping closed. It wasn't until he felt Luffy push himself onto the table did he open them. Luffy was straddling him, smoothing his still slick hands up over Zoro’s toned stomach to slide up his chest, tugging his nipples as he went. He leaned forward, lifting his ass into the air as he did so. His eyes were locked onto Zoro’s, predatory gaze burning intently into him as though he wished to devour him. And then, he sank back down, and Zoro only had enough time to suck in a sharp inhale as he felt his cock nudge the soft skin of Luffy’s hole before it slid inside in one fluid motion.--------AKA: Luffy and Sanji dicking down Zoro.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers!
> 
> Before I start, I'd just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who read, commented on, and left kudos on my fic "Warmth". I deeply appreciate all of your positive feedback!
> 
> I'm back in the world of writing smut, with this new fic! It's straight up smut, little to no plot.
> 
> Enjoy the porn, this caused me massive amounts of blood loss through nosebleeds and I could only write in the dead of night due to the redness of my cheeks. You’d be surprised how thin the line between being totally shameless and being embarrassed beyond belief is. I walk this line with every sentence I commit to paper. I've got some more porny fics coming in the future, so look forward to those!
> 
> Fun fact: While editing this, I found the following line smack bang in the middle of the porn- "something, something, a Buggy panel." Thanks, past me.
> 
> Let me explain the title for this: “Cheese and Bacon Burger with Extra Lettuce”. Cause Sanji is cheese, Luffy is bacon, and they are sandwiching a beefy burger with extra lettuce (Zoro). What are my naming techniques, honestly.
> 
> Enough rambling; enjoy the fic!

Luffy slides two fingers inside of Zoro, twisting them roughly. Zoro moans, his head thumping gently on the table as it is thrown back in pleasure. His body is coated in a thin layer of sweat; skin glistening in the overhead lights that lay strung along the kitchen ceiling. Luffy curls his fingers and uncurls them at a rapid pace, thrusting against Zoro’s prostate with a firm press. Zoro is panting, thighs twitching uncontrollably and chest heaving as he takes several long, shuddering breaths. His stomach is tightening, drawing closer to orgasm. Suddenly the feeling stutters, before halting abruptly as Luffy’s hand stills and he completely removes his fingers from Zoro’s body. 

“Luffyyy!” Zoro whined as he is left gasping on the table. He had been so close. He raised his head to look at his Captain. Luffy’s eyes are dancing, bright with mirth and lips twisted into a smug, knowing smirk. He’d known Zoro had been close, of course he had. And he had decided to put a halt to it, because of course he had.

“Couldn’t stop the fun before it even began, now could I?” Luffy’s voice is light and playful as he steps to the side and takes his place next to Zoro’s head, trailing his still lube-slicked fingers up Zoro’s stomach and chest. He tangles them in his hair; a firm yet soft grip as he tilts Zoro’s head towards him. Leaning down, Luffy captured Zoro’s lips in a deep kiss, his tongue licking and prodding sweetly at him to open his mouth. When Zoro allowed him access, his tongue stretched, slipping around Zoro’s own and tracing the roof of his mouth.

As Zoro relaxed into the kiss, he feels Sanji’s warm hands pulled his legs up over his shoulders. The cook was kneeling, his head level with Zoro’s backside. Zoro felt his cheeks being spread and he broke the kiss with Luffy to glare at Sanji, blush dusting his cheeks as the realisation of what Sanji was going to do set in.

“Oi.” Zoro huffed out, feeling vulnerable as Sanji drank in the sight of him. The cook raised his gaze to meet Zoro, smirking as his tongue darted out to swipe at his lips. 

“Hush.” And with that, Sanji leaned forward and licked a hot, wet trail up the entirety of Zoro’s hole.

Zoro gasped, throwing his head back as the sensation washed over him. He whined low in his throat as Sanji teased the opening with both his tongue and the pad of his thumb, stroking the twitching flesh, dipping slightly inside but not fully delving within. Zoro let his head loll to the side and met the smooth flesh of Luffy’s stomach. He had forgotten Luffy had been standing there, no doubt enjoying the view as Sanji ate Zoro out, considering how he was stroking his own cock lazily with one hand. Tilting his head up to gaze at his Captain, Zoro met his eyes. Luffy’s pupils were blown wide with lust, arousal painted over his face. Grinning widely at Zoro, Luffy’s free hand slid into his hair, before his cock bumped against his lips, dragging along slowly. Precum glistening as it was spread around. 

“Wanna?” Luffy tilted his head to the side as he spoke, tone smug, though he knew what the answer would be. Wordlessly, Zoro opened his mouth, allowing the thick cock to slip inside, tongue swirling around as much of it as he could manage. 

Sanji’s tongue had stilled from its incessant thrusting against Zoro’s hole. A snap of a lid closing was the only warning Zoro got before two of Sanji’s fingers slid into him, hole loose and slack from both Sanji’s teasing and the fingering he got from Luffy earlier. Zoro choked on Luffy’s cock at the coldness of the slick substance, and he was tugged off by his hair to gasp and splutter. Throwing a glare at Sanji over his shoulder, the cook at least had the decency to look apologetic, as he rubbed the side of Zoro’s thigh soothingly. Luffy’s fingers were carding through his hair, and gently pulled him back onto his cock once he knew Zoro was fine. 

Sanji’s fingers were exploring his insides, stroking over the sensitive flesh with a firm vigour, twisting and turning them to elicit gasps from Zoro that were muffled on Luffy’s cock. After another few teasing thrusts, Sanji withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock with lube. As he lined his cock up to Zoro’s hole, Luffy pulled Zoro’s mouth off his own. Smirking at Zoro, who was drawing deep shuddering breaths, Luffy walked over to Sanji, trailing his fingers lightly down Zoro’s chest, nails digging in slightly. Zoro raised his head and watched him go, eyes sliding over the rippling lines of firm muscle in his Captain’s back. Luffy stilled beside Sanji, and he reached out a hand to help guide him inside of Zoro, the thick press of the cock sliding into his hole making Zoro huff out a groan.

“Now, the real fun can begin. Zoro, make sure you keep your hands down at your sides. No touching. You can do that for me now, can't you?” Luffy’s voice was full of authority, and Zoro agreed at once. He wanted to be good for him. To hear his voice praise him, to see him smile proudly at him. 

Luffy grinned at him. The warmth of his smile swept over Zoro and enveloped him in warmth, too. Luffy’s grin turned wicked as he turned his attention back to Sanji.

Zoro had no idea what he was about to do, but from the looks of it, Luffy was bursting at the seams to do whatever he had planned. Sanji was motionless inside of him, not even thrusting a little bit, and it confused Zoro greatly. 

Why wasn't that shithead moving?

He didn't want to have to start begging, but the full weight of the cock inside him was driving him mad with want and lust. 

Move, already, damn you! Just fuck me you shit-for-brains!

Luffy’s hand had trailed up from where it had been guiding Sanji into Zoro and had now clasped firmly around Zoro’s red, flushed cock. He gave it a few strokes before slicking it with lube. Twisting his hand expertly around the head, he spread the slick substance around the pulsating length. Zoro sighed in pleasure and leant back, eyes drooping closed. It wasn't until he felt Luffy push himself onto the table did he open them. Luffy was straddling him, smoothing his still slick hands up over Zoro’s toned stomach to slide up his chest, tugging his nipples as he went. He leaned forward, lifting his ass into the air as he did so. His eyes were locked onto Zoro’s, predatory gaze burning intently into him as though he wished to devour him. And then, he sank back down, and Zoro only had enough time to suck in a sharp inhale as he felt his cock nudge the soft skin of Luffy’s hole before it slid inside in one fluid motion. Luffy let out a long moan as he straightened his back, leaning back into the firm expanse of Sanji’s chest. The cook snaked a pale hand around Luffy’s waist before settling on his cock, tugging firmly at the hot flesh and running a thumb over the leaking head. Luffy gasped, throwing his head back to rest on Sanji’s shoulder, thighs squeezing tightly around Zoro’s waist. 

Before he knew it, Zoro’s hands had moved unconsciously to grip at Luffy’s waist while he thrusted up into him. However, he quickly realised his mistake when both Luffy and Sanji stilled their movements. Opening his eyes to gaze blearily at his Captain, Zoro noted how his eyes sparkled as he reprimanded Zoro playfully.

“Now then, Zoro. Didn't I tell you to keep your hands down? Naughty boy.” Luffy was giving him his best mock-pout, and his fingers pried Zoro’s hands away from his body to hold them firm on the table. Not wanting to upset his Captain further, Zoro allowed his arms to fall with a soft thud on the smooth wooden bench top.

“Sorry. Got a little carried away.” He knew Luffy wouldn't accept the apology, but he felt like he should give one anyway. Shaking his head, Luffy straightened back up, still sheathed on Zoro’s cock, tight muscles clenching around him. 

“Don’t think you're getting out of this without a punishment. What kind of Captain would I be if I didn't keep my crew in line?” Luffy turned his head to speak to Sanji. He murmured something to him, too quiet for Zoro to catch. Sanji nodded, before pulling out of Zoro. 

Damn. Zoro had been enjoying that, too. 

With a hand steady on Luffy’s hip and another hand slowly stroking his own cock, the cock pressed the tip of it to Luffy’s hole, pressing forward and sliding deep inside with a single, smooth motion. Luffy moaned heartily as he was filled, rubber body stretching with ease to accommodate the extra length.

The thick slide of Sanji’s cock against Zoro’s as it entered Luffy felt incredible as it rubbed against him. Zoro could see now why this was a punishment. It felt good, but at the same time it was tantalisingly teasing. Luffy is moaning brokenly as the two men bottom out inside of him, and Zoro cants his hips a little, desperate to fuck up into that perfect wet heat, but a squeeze on hips from Sanji forces him to lie motionless. He doesn't want Luffy to punish him any further, who knows what he would do when his patience is tested further. Zoro wants to be good for him. He throws all his focus on Luffy’s face, on the way his brows knit together in pleasure and his mouth goes slack, a flash of soft pink tongue visible. 

“Feel good, Lu?” Thats Sanji’s voice now, interrupting the Luffy-coloured haze Zoro had been ensnared in. He snaps his attention to the cook, whose fingers are digging into the firm flesh of Luffy’s ass, kneading and pulling the cheeks apart to allow the two cocks to slide easier into the shuddering body above them. 

Luffy moans in response, leaning back into Sanji’s chest as he heaves and gasps, eyes shut tightly. He throws his head back to rest on Sanji’s shoulder, who promptly begins to scatter soft kisses and light nips of teeth across the column of Luffy’s neck. One of his perfectly manicured hands finds its way around Luffy’s front, where it twists itself around his cock, stroking roughly. 

“Shall we begin, then, Captain?” Sanji’s voice is like mellowed honey, sweet and thick and enticing as it croons into Luffy’s ear. Luffy nods, taking a deep shuddering breath, before he opens his eyes to lock back on Zoro. Suddenly the panting mess he’d been mere moments before was gone, replaced with the authority of Captain.

Zoro feels Sanji withdraw his cock slightly, only to push back in with a hard thrust. He started to thrust properly, working up a rhythm as he shoved his hips against the firm globes of Luffy’s ass. Zoro twists his hips up lightly, testing the waters. He’s not sure if he was allowed to fuck Luffy yet, but he was so desperate to feel some friction of his cock that he had to at least try.

Luffy smirks down at him. “This is a punishment, Zoro. You’re going to pleasure me, and you are not allowed to cum until I allow you”. Fuck, that was hot. The sight of his Captain, getting fucked by both his cook and his swordsman, at the same time, sent streaks of hot pleasure curling towards Zoro’s groin. 

“Yes, sir”. He closes his eyes and leans back again. Luffy exhales sharply and Zoro can hear Sanji snickering into Luffy’s shoulder. Prick. He gets to fuck Luffy without rules or regulations, and he’s rubbing Zoro’s face in it. Zoro wishes he could rub Sanji’s face into something else.

Luffy starts to ride Zoro again, thrusting shallowly as he gains his rhythm. His hips start to gather speed, rocking backwards with a slapping sound as his flesh mets Zoro’s. Sanji is thrusting into Luffy at a similar speed, fucking into him roughly. Luffy starts to whine and Zoro opens his eyes. Luffy is biting his lip, face twisted in pleasure. Sanji is licking behind his ear, sliding the wet length of it down along his throat before back up to his ear. His fist is tightly wrapped around Luffy’s cock, hand working it rapidly. Luffy’s legs are clenching and shaking involuntarily where they are clasped either side of Zoro. He looks like he’s about to fall into orgasm.

Zoro wets his lips with his tongue. He wants to thrust up into the hot body writhing above him. He wants to give his Captain pleasure, to help him to cum. But he hasn't been granted permission yet. So he grits his teeth and tries to enjoy the view. 

Luffy’s eyes slid open as he pants heavily, whining low in his throat as his hips begin to stutter. He leans his face against Sanji’s, who is whispering dirty things into his ear as he edges closer.

“G-gonna cum…” He gasps out, before his eyes slide closed again and he succumbs to his orgasm. Body shaking and tensing, thick ropes of cum shooting out and coating both Sanji’s hand and Zoro’s chest. Luffy shudders, chest heaving as he comes down from it. He slumps against Sanji, whose arms start to wind around him, fingers rubbing his hips gently. Luffy takes a few moments to catch his breath before he lifts himself off of the two cocks still inside him. He climbs off of the table, and reaches out a hand to grasp at both Sanji and Zoro’s cocks, palms stretching to wrap around them both equally. 

“Don’t think I forgot about you two.” His hands start to stroke them both, jerking them both off in unison. Then, he stops, and suddenly a wide smile splits across his face. 

“I just thought of something fun!” Zoro looks up curiously. A look of interest also crosses Sanji’s face, and he locks eyes with Zoro. They are both thinking the same thing: that Luffy is insatiable. If his last idea of ‘fun’ is anything to go by, then they are definitely in for something, thats for sure.

Luffy lets go of both of their cocks, and reaches out a hand each to Zoro and Sanji, catching hold of their wrists and tugging.

“Come on, get up, both of you. I want you both to stand in front of me.” 

Zoro shoves himself up, ignoring the stiffness of his joints and muscles. He slides off the table and stands shakily on his feet next to Sanji. Luffy grins again, and manoeuvres them so that they are facing each other. He then drops to his knees, pulls the two cocks until they are rubbing against each other, and takes both tips into his mouth. 

Zoro and Sanji both moan, Sanji’s hand flying into Luffy’s hair to grip lightly, while Zoro’s clenches on the table behind him. Luffy chuckles around his mouthful of dick, tongue working magic around the two of them, taking them deeper into his throat. 

He withdraws to gaze up at them through his lashes, drool running down his chin as he swipes his impossible tongue over the heads. He looks so incredibly seductive that Zoro feels as though he has to physically restrain himself from cumming. Sanji moans wistfully, and Zoro sneaks a look at him out of the corner of his eye. The cook’s hand that is tangled in Luffy’s hair is now stroking through it softly, his eyes warm with affection and his cheeks blushed with lust. 

Luffy slides the cocks back down his throat, gulping them down as far as he can go. For a few minutes the only sounds echoing around the room are wet, slurping sounds, and hot moans. Luffy pulls back again, but keeps his hands jerking the lengths firmly. He smirks up at Sanji and Zoro.

“So, whose gonna cum first? Surely you guys must be getting closer by now.” He sounds so damn smug, too. Little brat has already cum already, and he’s teasing them. Zoro’s about to open his mouth and voice his complaining thoughts, but then he stops himself. Technically, they were still in the middle of a scene, and Luffy’s earlier order of not cumming until he was permitted still stood.

Swallowing his snarky retort, Zoro decides to play it safe.

“Am I allowed to cum, Captain?” He asks, and Luffy’s eyes bore into him, although his smile widens further.

“Ah, you remembered. Good boy.” The praise makes warmth spread through his chest, curling pleasantly within his ribcage.

“Well, you were so good for me earlier. You didn't thrust and you haven't cum yet, so I’m giving you permission. You may cum whenever you want to.”

Zoro nods.

“Thank you sir.”

Beside him he hears Sanji groan softly, before the hand that is entangled in Luffy’s hair tugs him roughly away from Zoro and onto his own cock. Luffy gasps in surprise, but quickly swallowed him all the the way down to the root. Sanji shudders, before cumming down Luffy’s throat. Luffy swallowed it all down gleefully, and when he pulled off he licked his lips in satisfaction. Sanji leaned back against the table, exhaling deeply. 

Zoro turned his attention back to Luffy, who was mouthing at the head of his dick. The hand wrapped firmly around the base began to speed up, stroking just the way Zoro liked it. He threw his head back as he felt his orgasm building. 

“Wanna cum on my face?” Luffy smirked up at him, pulling his mouth back and stroking faster, twisting around the head, rubbing along the sensitive parts of him. Zoro snapped his head down to look at him, eyes widening, darkening with lust. Luffy’s mouth was opened, tongue wet and pink, waiting for Zoro to cum all over him. 

The erotic sight was what pushed him over the edge, and Zoro came hard, squirting hot ropes of thick cum over Luffy’s face. Zoro closed his eyes as he felt his vision blur from the intensity of his orgasm. When he finally opened his eyes, the sight that greeted him was enough to make his spent dick twitch slightly in interest.

Cum was dripping down Luffy’s face, clinging to his eyelashes and hair. Some of it had made its way into his mouth, and he was licking whatever was coating his lips with his tongue. Zoro reached out a hand and dragged it over his soft cheek, rubbing his thumb through the cum and pushing it into Luffy’s mouth. Luffy moaned appreciatively, sucking the cum from Zoro’s fingers. If he wasn't so exhausted from his orgasm Zoro would have shoved his cock back into Luffy’s mouth right there and then, or at least dragged it over his face to push the cum around. 

Instead, he leaned back against the table, and slid down to the floor next to Sanji. Sanji reached forward to Luffy, pulling him towards him. He had a damp cloth in his hands that he must have gone and gotten while Luffy was working Zoro towards completion. Sanji wiped the cloth over Luffy’s face, wiping the cum off of him so he could at least open his eyes without it clouding his vision. 

Luffy turned to Zoro, stretching out an arm and pulling him towards him and Sanji. Zoro fell into Luffy’s lap, and the three of them sat there in a sweaty, naked pile for a few moments, before Sanji spoke.

“You want some water or something, Moss Ball?”

Zoro shot him a look. 

“Don’t need any of that shit, Curly” He snapped at him, voice rough and hoarse. 

Sanji raised a curly eyebrow at him, unimpressed.  
“Alright, then, idiot.” And with that, he pushed his way out of the pile, sending Luffy and Zoro to the side. He got up in a fluid motion, and Zoro watched the muscles in his back rippling as he walked towards the fridge. 

Zoro huffed in annoyance, but left him to his devices. He realised that his throat was dry and could really use something cold right about now. No doubt Luffy would also like to wash down all the sticky cum he had swallowed. 

While Sanji was busy assembling the drinks, Zoro turned his attention to Luffy, who had begun to kiss up the side of his neck, pulling him from his thoughts.

“You did really well tonight, Zoro. You made me really happy. Good job.” Luffy praised him. Zoro blushed slightly, and turned his gaze away. He was still feeling pretty high from the scene, and Luffy’s voice was like hot oil on sore muscles. He leaned into Luffy’s arms that had wound around him when Sanji had shoved them, and let him praise him until Sanji came back. He was holding a tray with three long glasses of water. Ice cubes and mint leaves were mixed into the drinks, and Zoro only grumbled a little bit as he took his and drained it appreciatively. He could taste lemon and Nami’s tangerines in the liquid, and it was delicious. Not that he’d ever admit that to Sanji. 

Luffy, of course, was loud as usual with his gratitude, gulping the drink down and exclaiming it to be delicious, as was everything Sanji made.

The three of them finished their drinks quickly, as they all wanted to wash as soon as possible. Hauling themselves into the welcoming spray of the showers, they washed off the sweat, cum, and lube from their skin; before making their way to their bedroom. Dropping down onto the soft mattress, they huddled under the blankets in an organised mess. Zoro was in the middle, as he had been the Sub for the night, Sanji and Luffy on either side of him.

They snuggled up to their swordsman. Sanji was curled at his back, strong arms entwined around him, pressing himself against Zoro’s back. Luffy’s hands were on his hips, pulling him closer. Zoro buried his face in Luffy’s chest, and felt his Captain nuzzling his hair. Sanji was pressing soft, delicate kisses against the back of his neck, hands rubbing gently at his collarbone.

Relaxing into the familiar scent and feel of the two men cocooning him, Zoro felt himself fall into a deep slumber, calm and secure, pressed up against his two lovers, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to leave a comment or kudos, I'd really appreciate it!  
> Enjoy your day~
> 
> P.S. I still cant end things without it sounding clunky or corny, I apologise. I’m working on trying to write better endings. I guess with time and practise I’ll get better at it.


End file.
